1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in the design and use of smart cards, and in particular to a smart card having a second processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A smart card is a well-known security device that is used to permit or deny access to certain equipment, services or the like. Smart cards generally comprise a small processor having one or more electrical contacts. When the smart card is inserted into a smart card reader or other device, the electrical contacts on the smart card and similar contacts in the equipment become intercoupled, allowing the smart card to share information with the device.
Smart cards are used in integrated receiver devices (IRD) for receiving satellite broadcast material. All or part of such broadcast material may be encrypted to limit access to those that have paid the appropriate fee to view the broadcast material. The smart card includes a processor having a memory storing control information that enables decryption of an encrypted television signal for viewing by a user. All broadcast material may be encrypted, thus denying access to all that do not possess the appropriate smart card. Alternatively, only a portion of the broadcast material can be encrypted. This allows those without the appropriate smart card to view some, but not all of the channels. Smart cards can also be used to implement pay per view (PPV) services in which the user must pay a feed to receive a specific broadcast at a particular time. Upon receipt of the required fee, the broadcast provider can enable new control signals from the card for access to the other services. Further, in some circumstances, the smart card processors are remotely programmable. That is, program instructions implementing the processor functions can be received by the IRD and loaded into the processor memory, augmenting or substituting for existing processor program instructions.
There is currently a risk of a broadcast or other transmission that may render all or a large number of the smart card processors in use by subscribers temporarily or permanently inoperative. In such circumstances, new smart cards must be manufactured and distributed to all affected subscribers before the subscribers would be able to again receive service. This process can take months, putting the broadcast service provider at risk of losing customers to competing service providers. From the foregoing, it can be seen that there is a need for smart card that can be rapidly re-activated or replaced following failure of a processor or other device on the smart card.